


The Forest by the Temple

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Series: Avatar [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Airbender!Christen, Earthbender!Julie, F/F, avatar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: Christen finds it hard to meditate at the Southern Air Temple and ventures out in search of somewhere peaceful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is really short but I had my appendix removed Sunday and this wasn't meant to be very long in the first place. Also, I'm posting this from my phone so there might be some mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

As an airbender, one would think Christen would be able to find a nice quiet place to meditate, however she had yet to find it. Sixteen years at the Southern Air Temple and she still couldn’t find a good place to meditate alone. There were places specifically made for group meditation, but Christen wasn’t one for large groups. Everywhere else in the Air Temple, young monks could be heard playing Air Ball or moving around on their air scooters. That was how Christen found herself staring into the eyes of the most beautiful blonde earthbender she’d ever seen.   
***  
Christen had taken it upon herself one day to use her glider and leave the mountain that the Southern Air Temple was located on. Years of schooling taught her that the area surrounding the mountain was mainly secluded forest. She kept an eye out for a clearing in the woods where she could meditate and eventually found a small opening near the edge of a pond. There was lots of greenery and wildlife around, the perfect meditation environment for her.  
She descended into the clearing and smiled as her feet touched down in the soft, green grass. There was a mother turtle duck swimming around in the pond with her ducklings and flying lemurs in the trees. Everything felt so natural and at peace, just how Christen liked it. There weren’t any airbender children around to blow by her on their air scooters, no games of Air Ball going on, and no one to interrupt her while meditating. Unfortunately, the last one was proven wrong as she felt someone tap her shoulder.  
“Excuse me, but who are you?”  
Christen audibly groaned. Of course she would run into someone else down here. She turned around, expecting to find another monk behind her. Instead, she was met with the stunning blue eyes of a girl in typical Earth Kingdom attire and she suddenly couldn’t breathe. The girl’s green and gold tank top showed off her muscles in the best way possible and her smile was contagious. The blonde cleared her throat and Christen remembered that she had asked a question.  
“I-I’m Christen.”  
The blonde stuck her hand out for Christen to shake and the airbender took it. She was definitely an earthbender.  
“I’m Julie.” She let go of Christen’s hand. “Let me guess, Southern Air Temple?”  
Christen nodded. “How did an earthbender make it out here? Earth Kingdom territory is thousands of miles away.”  
“I found this place a while ago when a cargo ship I was on got lost and landed here. Every once in a while, when I need to get away from the hectic life of the Earth Kingdom, I come here as a sort of vacation. What brings you here?”  
“Couldn’t find a good place to meditate.”  
Julie nodded and took a seat in the grass in front of the pond. She began picking at the grass, looking out across the water and smiling at the baby turtle ducks.  
“Feel free to meditate, if you want, I won’t disturb you.”  
The monk sat down in the grass next to the blonde and took in the serenity of the area before she began to meditate. She was surprised at how quiet Julie was being for an earthbender. Earthbenders were known for being very loud and outgoing, but Julie didn’t seem to be like that at all. It was something Christen was glad for, and she hoped to see the blonde again.  
When Christen finished meditating, she found the earthbender asleep in the grass. She looked so beautiful and at peace just lying there that Christen didn’t want to wake her. The airbender got up to leave, but was stopped by Julie’s voice behind her.  
Though Julie’s voice was heavy with sleep, there was still a hit of amusement. “Trying to sneak away from me?”  
Christen stopped in her tracks. “Oh, I finished meditating. You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you.”  
The earthbender chuckled. “Don't worry about it.” Julie sat up and sighed. “You have to go back now, don't you?” Christen took note of her fallen expression.  
“Yeah, I have to help Shannon prepare dinner tonight.”  
Julie rose to her feet, walking towards Christen as the airbender pulled out her glider.  
“It was nice meeting you,” Julie smiled. “I hope to see you again soon?”  
“Of course.” Christen positioned herself on her glider and prepared to take off. “How long will you be here?”   
“Until tomorrow afternoon.”  
“I'll see you tomorrow morning then.”  
With a smile and a wave, Christen took off on her glider, leaving Julie wishing she didn't have to go.  
Tomorrow, Julie thought. I'll see her tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I'all get a short fic out with Waterbender Tobin and Firebender Alex soon. Maybe I'll start my Star Wars series. Who knows? If you have any prompts send them over and I'll get on them.


End file.
